


The tale of the champion with a few tweaks

by Salty_Jungle_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Also Slow To Update, Angst, Beta Read, But until then, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Slow Burn, because of school and other things again sorry in advance, but some mistakes may slip by them sorry in advance, so I'll add more tags when I know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Jungle_Hawke/pseuds/Salty_Jungle_Hawke
Summary: This is the tale of the champion with a few big differences like for one the hawke family were for tevinter and were slaves to danarius, they meet fenris while they are there and Carver and Garrett befriend him, they enter the challenge and win, 1 boon 3 lyrium enhanced slaves.and the biggest shock of them all Carver and Garrett are twins not Bethany and CarverIn short I'm shit at writing summaries so if you want to know what it's about just read the damned thing
Relationships: Carver Hawke & Male Hawke, Fenris & Carver Hawke, Fenris & Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The tale of the champion with a few tweaks

It was cold and raining, it was not a storm nor was it a tiny sprinkling of rain but there was enough water falling from the sky to flood the poorly made streets of Minrathous. Even though winter was at an end it was still cold in Tevinter and the rain wasn’t helping much to warm up the place. So after Malcolm had finished all the jobs his master Danairus had set and fixed, all the holes in the roof he could find leaking. Malcolm decided to teach his two mage children a simple warming spell to heat up their clothes and warm their beds. It took Bethany only 3 tries to get it right without a small bit of smoke coming off of her bed sheets. Meanwhile it took Garrett about 45 goes and came very close to setting their little room -that they all shared- on fire. Fortunately Malcolm had an affinity with fire magic so taking the extra time to teach Garrett to control fire. Eventually Garrett got the hang of it and could not only heat up his clothes but also have a small fire burning in his hand. He was so proud of the fact that he learnt something that Bethany didn’t know yet and ran out the door after thanking his father but forgetting that he had a small blue fire still in his hand so as he reached up to grab his thin moth eaten jumper that his mother made for him from the wall his father stopped him shouting 

“Stop! You’ll set the house and your jumper on fire if you do that.”

Garrett stopped for a moment thinking to himself ‘what could I have that can set the house on fire?’ Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. He looked down at his hand and saw the blue flame in his hand flickering from left to right. Oh. 

“Thank you Father I swear if I didn’t have you, Bethany or Carver around I would forget my head if it wasn’t screwed to my shoulders.”

Garrett's remark brought the old man some amount of joy even though what he said wasn’t particularly funny it had the right tone and timing to be funny.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours then once you're done setting things on fire. And don’t let anyone see your magic.”

And with that Garrett left their little hut pushing aside the fact that he didn’t set anything on fire he just came closer more times than he should have. He ran down to the training grounds where he hoped Carver would be. When he got there his hopes had been answered as he saw Carver talking to an elven boy with shaggy black hair and who looked to maybe be about their age. Garrett decided that the best idea was to run at the two boys with big swords at full speed while it was bucketing down rain what could possibly go wrong. Apparently everything, first he slipped on the uneven pavement getting a helping face full of gross puddle water his black hair flopping in front of his face making him look like something from the depths of the ocean he got up and began running again he banged his knee on a box that was left on the small path causing him to limp the rest of the way to his brother and the elven boy and this was quite possibly the worst part of his plan having not fixed his hair from the puddle and and limping as fast as he could he sunk up behind Carver and the other boy and touched their shoulders and said. 

“Boo!”

The boys jumped and pushed Garrett back and pointed their swords at him and Carver yelled at him.

“Who are you? Why did you sneak up on us? Well, go on, answer me!” 

“Carver relax it's just me Garrett you idiot. I’m honestly very offended that my own twin brother couldn’t recognise me. him I could understand.'' Garrett pointed to the elven boy and got his hair out of his face “because he doesn't know me and i don’t know him. What's your name by the way?” Before the boy could answer he continued to talk to Carver “anyway do you mind helping me up considering you guys were the ones that pushed me down here and i want to show you something.”

The two boys helped him up and the elven boy introduced himself.

“I’m leto by the way it's nice to meet you sorry for pointing my sword at you i thought you were going to attack us”

“Hi leto its fine Carver over here have done much worse,” Carver got offended and said “that bucket of mud was not meant for you it was for bethany and you helped put it up there and if you want to blame anyone blame bethany for stealing my sword then losing it or yourself for forgetting the bucket was there.” Garrett ignored Carver and resumed talking “and also why would I attack you? I'm unarmed. I know I'm good but I don't know if I'm that good.”

Carver spoke up again “enough of garret claiming to be good at fighting what was it that you wanted to show us”

“I don’t know about him no offence but I did just meet you and I don't know if you're trustworthy yet” he gestured towards leto “I’ll talk with leto to see if you're trustworthy yet Carver if that is your real name.” Carver responded with “hey i am trustworth i keep all the secrets that you ask me to keep like you told me not to tell anyone outside the house that you still sleep with mr dragon you know your stuffed mabari and I have always… shit i’ve keeped that one for years until now sorry and if what you're about to show me i’m pretty sure he's fine with it given his sister.” 

Garret gave him a knowing nod and cast the small blue fire back in his hands. Carver and Leto's eyes lit up with wonder. Garrett made two more fireballs and began to try juggling them try being operative word. one of the three fireballs fell down into a puddle and another flew straight at Carver, he ducked just in time not to have to go home to their father to get his burns looked at, and the last one stated in garretts hand. 

“Whoops” best apology garrett to think to say to carver “leto you cannot tell anyone i dread to think what would happen if master where to find out that i am a mage and we keep that from him and i’m also going to assume that the same rules apply to your sister and i won’t tell anyone either. Ok so now that's out of the way who wants to do some training?” Garrett grabbed his sword from off his back and took a fighting stance.

Leto's face changed from happy to confused and asked “you just said you're a mage, why do you use a sword to fight instead of magic? My sister doesn't use a sword to fight.”

Caver replied with “nether dose our sister. He uses a sword to fight because he’s shit at magic and thinks it's good to be shit at one thing and ok at another then to be just shit at one thing. Enough explanations, let's get to fighting and kicking Garretts ass.” and he also grabbed his sword and took a fighting stance.

Garrett yelled out to the both of them getting impatient “come on leto you gonna fight and kick carvers ass not mine because i'm great at fighting come on your on a high level of trust right now lets see whos best at fighting out of the three of us but we already know its me.” 

Leto's face took on a look of surprise considering he and his family were just bought by danarius and he didn’t think he would make friends or at the very least fight partners this soon. He pushed that aside for now and finally grabbed his sword and took on a fighting stance and a face of utter concentration.

It was still bucketing down rain but this didn’t bother the three boys they were able to fight as if it was a warm sunny day. About two and a half hours later the boys got tired of fighting each other and decided that they would train every day until they found the best amongst the boys. Thous creating a new friendship that would never want to be forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi that's the end of that one idk what to put here sooo....  
> if anyone has new chapter names I'll be glad to hear them because I know a 'New friendship' is shit I didn't know what else to name it  
> sorry if there was crappy spelling or grammar I have dyslexia and I have read the story many times I didn't find anything I know its a crappy excuse but its all I got


End file.
